


【胜承】罪果

by FUFU_fuko



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Step-parents, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUFU_fuko/pseuds/FUFU_fuko
Relationships: Lee Seunghyub | J.DON/Yoo Hoeseung, Lee Seunghyub｜J.DON/Original Male Character(s)





	【胜承】罪果

小妈/有原创角色/含3p情节/低含量泥塑/是胜承

柳会胜最近回家很晚。  
无非是不想看见父亲卧室半掩的门里肉体交缠的画面罢了。男人女人，行着超出繁衍意义以外的交配的事，喊着色情讨好的话，一句一句，听着燥心又反胃。  
真是老当益壮啊。17岁的未成年高中生想着，把没喝完的水往头上一浇，觉着这夏天太长了太热了。  
“会胜！训练了！”  
“来了！”半脱掉的田径鞋往脚上一套，柳会胜应了一句跑回队伍。  
今天晚上去哪打发时间呢。

“5000元，找您零钱。”  
“谢谢。”  
收银员懒洋洋打个哈欠，风扇空调也慢慢悠悠转着运行着。柳会胜拎着气泡水和饭团瘫到便利店的座椅上，“砰”的一下拉开铝制拉环，企图用水汽驱赶汗津津的懒散。  
“九点就能回去了吧。”下巴搁在罐子边缘，硌出凹陷的印子，随手摸了个饭团拆开塞到嘴里，“呸，难吃。”  
“喂，那个味道怎么样。”玻璃窗边坐了个男人，柔软的黑发有些长了，盖住脖颈耳尖又盖住半个眉眼，修长的手伸了一根手指点点柳会胜身前，不知道在说冒着泡泡的饮料还是体育生胸前汗湿的毛巾。  
“啊？哦…哦，这个吗，还可以。”  
你要尝尝吗。  
柳会胜下意识想问一句又紧急制住声音，男人撑着下巴歪头看他，好像一眼看透高中生乱越界的心思。饮尽手边棕色酒瓶的液体摇摇晃晃走过来，未经允许就拿起别人的瓶罐品尝气泡与甜味。  
“味道不错。”柳会胜看着他青白皮肤下滚动的喉结发愣，漂亮男人的眼睛透过黑发给予了他摄魂又漫漠的一瞥，又好像什么也没有，只是专心又干渴地摄取着高中生的汽水。末了，他将沾上酒气的罐子“哒”的一下放回柳会胜面前。  
“多谢款待。”  
门口的风铃晃啊晃，竟是已经走远了。  
“啊……”手上的饭团冷了，柳会胜别别扭扭地反应过来裤子里的异样，拽了书包红着脸挡住，“糟，糟糕。”  
青春期快点过去吧。柳会胜啃着剩下的饭团作为掩饰，一边想着。

这天柳会胜又很晚回来，父亲卧室里的糜烂庆典比往常时间长了些，于是他便坐在客厅等，咔啪一声开了又一罐气泡水卧着喝着，跳出来的气泡炸在鼻尖上，一下一下全是凉意。  
要等跟父亲请安后才能去睡觉。柳会胜想着，百无聊赖地脖颈后仰在沙发靠背上。  
老头今天怎么这么慢。  
他想到老头以前领回来的床伴们，男的，女的，年少的，成熟的，修长的，丰满的，漂亮的。  
漂亮的。  
他又想起那天独自饮酒又触了他魂的漂亮男人，漆墨的长发，苍白皮肤下面青色紫色的血管跳着，爬着，脆弱着。酒和汽水混着从嘴角滑下来，滑过极瘦的下颚线，滑过那样跳着爬着脆弱着的血管，然后被滚动的喉结推了一把，滑进衣领里，滑进不可知的区域。  
卧室的门开了，被柳家少爷评价为老当益壮的家主披着真丝的浴袍出来，袒露的躯干蹭上鲜红的唇膏痕迹，毫不掩饰地展现在柳会胜眼里。  
“晚上好，父亲。”柳会胜行礼，心里发散着对唇膏印子的联想与评价。  
今天是女人吗，涂着大红色口红，留着黑色波浪卷的性感女人？  
我应该叫一声姐姐吗？  
柳会胜自然是不敢实现的，越界的想法表露无疑是在给自己找麻烦，与其乱说话受惩罚不如继续闭嘴下去，保持一份冷漠的默契。  
“会胜回来了啊。”他的父亲招招手，“来，跟你介绍一下你的新妈咪。”  
穿着白绒浴袍的年轻男人从卧室走出来，打断柳会胜未成形的诧异。波浪卷是没有的，只有还算长的黑发刚刚打湿过，半湿不干拢到后面，露出湿漉漉的眉眼。睫毛低顺，沾了水一样反着光，鼻梁挺翘，整个人都秀气着。浴袍有些短了，下摆堪堪盖过臀部，露出光洁的小腿和膝盖，还有一节被掐得青紫的大腿。  
我见过他。  
在那天的便利店里。  
但不是现在这样。柳会胜看见男人那天侵犯了他的气泡水的漂亮嘴唇，涂了鲜正的红，嘴角蹭开了不少，晕到酒与汽水会滑过的下颚线，颜色与父亲身上的如出一辙。  
“会胜，这是承协，李承协。”他看见他的父亲搂过男人，男人半开的领口显出紫与红的痕迹，“是我新任的妻子。”  
“你好，小胜。”名叫李承协的那个男人——他的新的妈咪，他父亲的新任妻子——自然地靠过去，靠进他父亲的怀里。肩头的布料松垮地掉下，露出和他想象中一样苍白的皮肉与锁骨。  
“你好。”  
手里的气泡水还在噼里啪啦向外飞着水汽，不知疲倦地消耗自己的活力。柳会胜拿着，指尖被冰的泛红。  
“啊，那个气泡水。”李承协指指他手里与那天一样的罐子，手指修长。  
“我也很喜欢呢。”男人笑着，鲜红的唇晃进柳会胜眼里。  
“是吗。”柳会胜也笑，盯着失了原本颜色的鲜红的唇笑，“家里买了很多，可以多尝尝呢……”  
“…妈咪。”  
糟糕。柳会胜攥着气泡水的罐子想。

柳会胜其实没有很意外——  
对于父亲再次“娶妻”这件事。  
只是名义上的娶进门，没有仪式因为并没那么重要，没有登记证件因为要避免财产纠纷，仅仅是领回来同居，男女皆可。只要老头子看上了，谁都可以是他的妻子，短期或是长期。而他只需要顺着自己心意，叫或者不叫那一声妈咪。  
他只是意外于那个男人，叫李承协的男人。从天而降的未知魅魔，侵入他无处可去的夏夜，抢夺他手中噼啪乱响的清凉后又入驻这金玉其外的房子，他无法喘气又被搅乱了幻想。  
是追捕吗？是我追捕了他还是他追捕了我？还是仅仅是一场提前相遇的巧合？  
那个人——柳家宅子的新成员，父亲卧室的新住客，他叫他，妈咪。  
他可以选择喊，也可以选择不喊，但是他还是喊了。  
柳会胜想着，手向下滑去，喘着，套弄着，想象红色的唇含上他的阴茎，然后白色的射出来，和那红色调和在一起，蔓延得一塌糊涂。  
他伸手将白色抹开，就像在那人身上抹开一样。  
“哎……”

周末。  
最近给仆人放假，柳宅里除了柳会胜自己便只剩即将出差的父亲和李承协。早上迷迷糊糊醒了喊人要喝水，想起来仆人没了还得自己倒。  
柳会胜揉着眼睛挪到厨房，还没清醒。临近比赛，队里训练得狠，倒在床上就能睡得满身酸痛不省人事，他只想赶紧喝一口水然后回去继续睡回笼。  
“嗯…哈啊……”  
柳会胜一下就清醒了，是男人做爱的呻吟声。  
男人们在餐桌上，腰腿交缠着。他看见李承协被他的父亲压在身下，脚背弓起，绷出漂亮的青色血管，脚尖紧紧抓着，在空气中挣扎着虚无。花瓶被推翻撒了一桌子的水，可怜的橙花，被脊背碾碎烂成汁液，为苍白染上斑斓色。  
那人远远地，黑发好像又长了许多，几乎要将大半鼻梁也盖住，眼睛从一缕一缕黑色之中透出晦暗的光。那光捕捉到了藏在角落里的柳会胜，于是他得到了与那天一样不明的一瞥。  
你在看我吗？  
看啊，这就是我。  
柳会胜几乎是爬着跌回了房间。

老头出差去了，仆人的假期还没结束，于是宅子里人又少了，留下快要放暑假的柳会胜和李承协独自相处。柳会胜不太跟他说话，撞见了也只是问声好，在男人嘴角的笑意即将把他吞噬前落荒逃掉。  
不是因为心慌啊不是。  
柳会胜暗暗给自己找借口，闭着眼睛把头上的泡沫冲掉，伸手拿浴巾和浴袍，架子上却空空如也。  
“请帮我拿一套浴巾浴袍——”下意识唤了仆人却想起来现在哪有什么仆人，家里除了他就剩那个人了。  
“啊。”柳会胜抓头，“…啧。”  
“小胜，你在说话吗？”浴室门被敲响，门外传来李承协的声音。  
“……是我，我忘拿浴巾和浴袍了。”  
“那你等下，我帮你拿过来。”  
“好…谢谢，妈咪。”  
“客气什么。”门外传来轻笑声，伴着脚掌接触地板的声音走远。  
没有穿拖鞋吗。柳会胜有点意外。  
“给你拿来了哦。”门缝伸进一只抓了衣服的手，柳会胜伸手去接，那手却在他拿到的前一秒飞快地收回了。  
“？”  
又是几声笑，手伸到门缝又马上收回，如此反复几遍。柳会胜有点恼，在那人下一回收手之前准确抓到了手腕，臂膀一带把人扯进了浴室。  
“要跟我比反应速度吗，我可是体育生……”半恼半得意的话语截然而止，未成年的高中生意识到两人处境的不妙。  
花洒还在淋着温热的水，淋到被拽进来的李承协身上。漂亮的男人只穿了一件过长的衬衫，垂到大腿根盖住深色的内裤，脚上光着，踩地板踩得久了，脚后跟和脚趾都被凉的红彤彤的。  
衬衣湿透了，白色变成半透明的，贴在李承协的身上透出肉色的轮廓。削瘦的男人意外的身材很好，肌肉骨骼的线条从水流中显出来，从锁骨到胸前，从胸前到腹部，从腹部到……  
柳会胜停住了眼，太糟糕了，从眼神到一切都是。自己甚至未着片缕，就这样不受控制地任由眼神漫游。  
更糟糕的是，他勃起了。  
“啊…”  
“小胜身材很好呢。”眼前人先他一步做了反应，危险的美神，用经心或不经心的言语动作与眼神邀他上钩，做他色欲的奴仆。  
李承协伸手点上柳会胜的胸肌，向下划去。他微微低头，作为年长者比柳会胜高上一些，与他对视着。水流在他指尖所触的上方分开又在下方汇合，像在柳会胜身上游走的另一只眼，探查这个年龄未成年身体却过分成年的高中生“继子”能为他做些什么。  
“是因为青春期吗，真有活力呢。”李承协凑近他耳边轻语，柳会胜当然知道他意有所指，指尖已经不再向下移动，矜持又恶意地留在小腹上方徘徊打圈。  
够了。不行。  
柳会胜抓住李承协的手腕。  
“妈咪，请出去吧。”他低着头，没有看李承协的表情，但是他知道自己现在一定是一副被捉弄后的狼狈样子。  
但是是真的在被捉弄吗？柳会胜不敢想。  
李承协盯着他，笑了。  
“快擦干吧，小心感冒。”男人拍拍他的头，从浴室出去了。

不够，不对，不是……  
不是他，不是他本人。  
柳会胜蜷在床上，床单被拱得乱七八糟，那件李承协给他拿来的浴袍穿在身上连绳子也没系，半敞着从胸脯到大腿露出潮红的风光。手放在阴茎上弄着，急切地寻找一个突破口，摇着头，嘴里脑中念叨着同样的话，同样的一张面孔。  
“承协…哥，李承协……”他原本应喊他哥的。  
“啧…为什么，为什么高潮不了……”高中生不知道，但他也知道，但他好像又不知道。不管怎么样抚弄敏感点也远远不够，依旧硬挺着的下体好像失去了对自慰的感觉。  
他需要的是那个人，他想要那个人。  
咔嗒。  
门开的声音。  
柳会胜看见李承协走进来，穿着刚才的衬衫，下摆好像还在滴着水，下身空着，连内裤也没有穿了。漂亮的性器竟然是粉红色的，颤巍巍地抬着头，从前端的小孔里不断渗出晶莹的液体。  
“小胜…你看，它因为你勃起了……”李承协喘着气，整个人好像也变成了粉红色，低着头唤他看自己，“看呀，它哭了…在冒水呢……呀！”

这算什么？  
这样子勾引我，究竟算什么？  
柳会胜发了疯，撕咬男人的嘴唇，手伸到下面将两人的性器握在一起粗暴地撸动。李承协因剧烈的快感而发出嗯嗯呜呜的声音，没多久就缴了枪，窝在高中生的怀里喘粗气。  
“哥哥，我可以叫你哥哥吗。”柳会胜顺着他的脖颈贪婪地嗅，好像还能闻到那天的酒气与碳酸，“还是说你希望我叫你妈咪？像一直以来的那样做个背德的婊子？”  
婊子？  
男人又在轻笑，这笑声让他愤怒且慌乱：“你笑什么？”  
“小胜是第一次吗？”李承协捧他的脸，额前的头发四散开来。  
“叫什么都可以，只要你觉得兴奋就好了。”  
“哥哥，承协哥哥。”年下的男孩得了准许，一下一下兴奋地吻着男人，从下颚线到锁骨，从被父亲留下过痕迹的胸前到腹部，舌头卷掉衬衫滴下的水渍，又与男人吻在一起交换缠绵。  
“哥哥好漂亮，是女人变的吗？连阴茎都是漂亮的粉色，尝起来味道会很好吧。”  
“但是哥哥还是先尝尝会胜的吧。”柳会胜把李承协的头强硬地按向自己，“哥哥知道吗，我早就想这么做了。哥哥明里暗里诱惑我的样子真的很骚，虽然总是用那样漠然无辜的眼神看着我，可是实际上心里一直在想着小胜的肉棒吧？”  
“小胜好聪明。”李承协被按到柳会胜的阴茎上，舌头主动伸出从毛发扎人的根部舔到青筋跳动的柱身，一口含住上翘的龟头用口水吃的亮晶晶的，发出啧啧的水声。  
柳会胜的性器很大，他很早就注意到了，训练时极短的训练裤几乎包不住运动完摩擦变硬的阴茎，穿着宽松的校服裤走动的时候双腿之间也鼓鼓囊囊的起伏着，藏了果实一般。  
但那的确是果实，引人坠进色情的果实，唇齿覆上，汁水混着唾液四溢出来，流向喉结锁骨又滴滴答答打湿草丛。  
“哥哥只能做到这种程度吗？明明是经验丰富的成年人，现在却连一半都吞不下去呢。”高中生居高临下地看着艰难的男人，嘴里刻意说出嘲讽的话。男人有些狼狈，男孩完全勃起的性器超出他的预料，游刃有余的口交技巧也显得手足无措起来。  
“因为小胜的肉棒真的很大…呜！”柳会胜突然揪住他的头发向下摁去，坚硬的前端直戳口腔，咽喉受到刺激不住地收缩吞咽，挤压着阴茎带来性交一样的快感。  
初体验的男孩其实并不能类比出那是怎样的触感，他只知道自己尝到甜头，粗鲁又上瘾地抓着男人的脑袋，强迫着几个小时前还被自己称作妈咪的美人吞吐自己的阴茎。  
“哈…要射了，哥哥，承协哥哥…嗯！”  
青春期的精液量过于多了，从嘴边溢出来，黏糊糊挂在额头与睫毛上。李承协来不及伸手抹掉，脚腕一疼又被急躁的男孩拽到身下啃咬，没干透的衬衣胡乱扒掉扔到床下，背后的皮肤潮湿的，被柳会胜用手一下一下摸过去，每节脊柱都充盈了快乐，触电一样。  
柳会胜伸手去给他做扩张，手摸到后穴附近满是水淋淋的液体，小嘴早就准备好了的样子，一张一合吸着柳会胜的手指，招他进来享受肉色的盛宴。  
“怎么这么湿？又湿又软的。”柳会胜反而不心急了，语句刻意咬住妈咪两个字念出，身下慢条斯理捅进两根手指，指节埋进搅动扭出咕叽咕叽的水声，“妈咪自己玩了才过来的吗？”  
“嗯…因为，想要小胜啊……所以…所以想着刚才看到的小胜的身体，自己做好了扩张过来了…”李承协扭着，眼睛里翻滚着那样晦暗的光，手伸着摸上又硬起来的柳会胜的性器，修长指尖点弄铃口将粘液拉出长长的线。  
“小胜…不想进来吗…？给我吧……”  
“妈咪是怎么玩自己的？讲给我听听吧。”柳会胜突然拿开他的手，自己握着阴茎在男人面前套弄了起来。  
“哈…真是恶魔一样的高中生呢。”李承协盯着他，身上还沾着星星点点的精液，自己的和他的混在一起。短茬的头发一茬一茬揉得乱糟糟的有点可爱，五官轮廓都是幼稚白皙的，可是眼睛淌出的色彩却鲜艳糜烂。他好像从短暂不完整的时间里学会了成年人的恶趣味，于是现在要一点一点奉还给他，让习惯放钩的男人也学会心急与慌乱。  
总在水边钓鱼的人怎么会不沾湿自己的双脚呢。  
“就是，先把手指舔湿——”李承协说着，手指放到嘴里，像描述的那样舔着，指尖沾了柳会胜的体液被他悉数舔食，口水亮晶晶的反着光。  
“然后伸到后穴。”  
“先放进一根手指…”  
“然后两根…”  
“哈…。”李承协趴在床上，屁股不自觉地撅起来，手指埋了两根在自己的身体里，腰一挺一挺的，被柳会胜看着。  
被自己的“继子”看着。  
“就像…这样。”手指撑开又并拢，弯曲弓起按压肠壁。小穴又在流水了，淅淅沥沥顺着手背关节滴出来，滴了一道恋恋不舍的丝线。肠液流过会阴，和前端小孔渗出的体液体一起打湿床单，积了一滩不规则的深色。  
“然后可以插进第三根…嗯…哈、哈啊…”男人手指抽动着，腕部因用力而绷紧了筋骨，速度越来越快，脸压在床单上红红的，嘴巴微张连口水都流了出来。  
“啊啊…那里！呜！碰到了…碰到了…”  
“碰到了？碰到哪里了？”柳会胜过去抓住他的手，无章法地在肠肉之间捅来捅去，强制掰开李承协抓的死死的半个拳头，几乎想要把第四根手指也塞进去。  
“是这里吗，还是这里？”  
“呜…啊啊，不要，不要戳了…嗯…嗯嗯嗯！”李承协哼哼叫着，弓起背猫儿一样射出精液。  
“哥哥舒服了吧。”  
“可是我的前面还没有好好使用过一次呢。”柳会胜摸过他的背，脊骨错落出蛇一样的美好线条，阴茎蹭着李承协的臀缝沾满水液，然后一下撞进去，把经验丰富的男人操得像孩童一样咿呀乱叫。那人刚刚高潮过的前端于是又马上硬了起来，铃口龟头摩擦着床单没几下就哀哀叫着射了第二发。  
李承协的脑子简直要成一团浆糊了，怎么会这样，明明是自己要诱捕圈养的未成熟幼崽，可是现在却被他抓着腰从后面夺取了主导权。整个下半身也变成了浆糊一样，精液体液肠液唾液……全都快要疯掉了。  
“妈咪，妈咪的小穴真的好紧啊。”  
“嗯…哈…不要，这么叫我啊…嗯嗯…”李承协咬着牙叫着，手肘撑起前半身，很快又被过速的欢爱击倒下去，指腹摸上自己的乳尖有一下没一下地抚慰着。  
“不要在干我的时候这么叫啊…？”  
“那我叫你什么呢，除了哥哥？”柳会胜亲吻他的肩胛骨，“叫姐姐？姐姐为什么连内裤都不穿就顶着粉色又直冒水的阴茎过来了？”  
“因为衣服湿了所以故意脱掉了……不能叫姐姐，又不是女生…啊！”  
“不是女生吗？可是明明感觉顶到姐姐的子宫了。”  
“呜呜…不是…不是子宫，我没有子宫…嗯啊…”  
“那会是什么呢，你看，只要像这样往这里一撞…”  
“哈啊！”  
“…姐姐就会发出很好听的淫叫呢。”  
“哥哥会怀孕吗？如果肚子里被宝宝填满了那宝宝应该叫我什么，是哥哥还是爸爸？”语言好像也变成了侵犯李承协的工具，柳会胜掐着男人，撞着被他恶意称为“女孩子的子宫”的那一点。不像话的称呼轮流叫着，声音和肉体们泄出的汁水一起搅打成泡沫浪花。  
“哥哥…我要射精了噢…哥哥要接好了，用子宫好好接住精液然后怀孕吧…”柳会胜用力抵着那一点注入罪恶，男人在这浪一般的快感中几乎要蹬着腿逃跑，却又被拽着脚腕揪回来。李承协叫着，可怜而绝望的仰起脖颈，张着嘴巴发出无声的叹喊。  
“哥哥…妈咪。”  
“嗯？”李承协几乎是瘫成一团了。  
“下次要穿好拖鞋。”柳会胜吻他的脚背，“不要光脚跑在地上了，会很凉。”  
“…好。”  
他又爬起来，拉男孩的小拇指接吻。

父亲出差回来给李承协带了礼物。  
柳会胜从房间的门缝看向客厅，作为父亲妻子的男人正乖巧娴静地拆着丝带与印了花纹的纸，高档的盒子打开，他看见那人拿起其中的一支朝父亲笑。  
是口红套盒。  
然后口红的壳子被掀开，膏体扭出在男人唇上再次涂抹瑰丽。父亲抽走李承协手里的小圆管，两个人就在客厅接吻起来。  
“砰。”  
柳会胜关上了门。  
该说是嫉妒吗？他不知道。几日之间的温存好像只是幻想中的庆典，柳会胜心里的占有欲快要膨胀爆炸了。  
但是他早该能预料到这场景的。  
那个人是…妖精。  
……  
“为什么来找我。”  
“嗯？”  
“哥…妈咪为什么选择了我呢？”柳会胜鼻子埋在李承协的颈窝里问着。  
“因为喜欢小胜啊，和小胜做爱也很喜欢。”  
“骗人。只是喜欢做爱吧？”  
男人不回答，又在咯咯咯地笑。  
“你不喜欢做爱吗？”他翻身坐上去，腰臀扭着柳会胜的性器吞进吞出，主动抓着他的手抚摸自己的乳肉。  
“…啧，当然喜欢。”  
然后柳会胜就什么也不想了，任凭快感和男人支配他的大脑。  
……  
客厅有点吵，隐隐约约传来声音。  
柳会胜在床上翻来覆去，摆了个“大”字。  
“老头子…就那么喜欢口红吗。”

“在干什么。”柳会胜进门，看见李承协站在梳妆台前整理分有小格的盒子，圆管状的小物被男人用指尖啪嗒啪嗒拿起又放下，逐渐归成有规律的摆放。  
“妈咪…是你的口红吗？”  
“嗯？是啊。”  
“是父亲给你买回来的吗？”  
“……”男人抬眼看他，笑了一下又低头继续整理，“小胜怎么了？”  
“也涂上口红和我做一次怎么样。”柳会胜从背后抱住男人，“哥哥。”  
“哥哥不想念小胜的阴茎吗？”男孩蹭着男人的后颈深深嗅着，头发揉乱在一起，张嘴啃咬一口又伸出舌头舔舐牙印，“我可是很想念哥哥一发情就直流水的小穴呢。”  
“哒。”李承协放下手里最后一支口红。  
“你的父亲可是在家噢？小胜不怕吗？”  
“嗤。”  
“妈咪问我怕不怕不如先想想自己吧？明明是你先勾引我的。”  
柳会胜的手向前滑进李承协睡袍的开口里，手掌圈握住他的性器不慌不忙地揉着，感受那人漂亮的东西在自己手里慢慢胀大。  
李承协合上盖子，金属件碰撞发出“啪”的一声打断柳会胜造恶的手。  
“晚会我去卧室找你。”  
“好。”柳会胜深深看他一眼，出去了。

凌晨三点，李承协如约出现。柳会胜坐在床上看他，嘴唇涂了魄人的红，那双唇或许被无数人吻过啃咬过，但是现在这红只属于他一人。  
李承协是为了今晚的他涂的口红。  
柳会胜想想就要疯了，阴茎胀得疼人，一下拉过人到怀里狠命地亲吻，抓着男人的手要他感受自己的动情。  
“哥哥感觉到了吗，是因为哥哥才变得这么大的。”柳会胜吻着他，说话囫囵不清地，思想好像也变得一样不清楚了。整个人化成一滩灼热的水，要把滚烫温度注入李承协的身体。  
“小胜好棒。”李承协笑着，刚涂好的口红被急切的男孩亲得到处都是，巧克力味道的红色从他的嘴边渡到柳会胜的嘴边又晕染开来，血腥花一般。  
他们的关系也实在罪恶如血了，继子与小妈，男孩与男人，初体验与经验者，未成年与成年。在主人留守的夜里奔逃到书桌与文具之间的床榻，弄脏高中生的天地，把体液和欲望种进安眠的空气。  
“姐姐。”柳会胜摸到他口袋里的唇膏，“姐姐今晚好漂亮。”  
“真的很适合口红。”  
“唔…！”李承协突然叫出了声，坏心眼的男孩在唇膏的外壳上涂了润滑的液体，手指一推轻而易举送进半只入体。  
“哥哥…哥哥…”  
我好嫉妒父亲，嫉妒你涂着口红对他笑，嫉妒他可以随时随地拉着你做爱。  
但是柳会胜没有说，所以少年人的心思也就无人知晓。  
“哈…哈啊，嗯嗯…唔…”李承协也化成一滩水了，娇娇地趴在柳会胜的肩上张开嘴巴喘气。怎么会这样呢？一根小小的口红而已，自己就能被男孩玩的意志沦陷。李承协迷迷糊糊想着自己是不是变得太敏感了，跟男孩做爱之后竟然变成这样了。  
“姐姐的美丽应该…只有我一个人能看到。”  
柳会胜低声念着，手腕一下一下弯折过去推着，唇膏表面的润滑液早就化干净了，嘀嘀嗒嗒流得满是男人的淫液。冰凉的圆管滑溜溜地被推进去，然后被敏感蠕动的穴肉暖成温热的挤出来，又带出一大股水液。  
“对了，要在姐姐身上留下记号才行……”  
他把口红抽出来，表面滑腻腻的沾了情色的汁水。盖子拔掉扔到一旁，男孩用和嘴唇一样的红色在李承协的躯体上写下自己的名字。  
“Yoo—Hwe—Seung——”  
“姐姐…哥哥…”柳会胜把男人压在书桌上狠狠地进去，阴茎整根没入又拔出，响起黏糊糊的水声。  
“嗯…嗯嗯…小胜…在吃醋吗？”  
柳会胜不语，只是闷闷抓着他操干。可是男孩又怎么能藏住自己的心思？连用力的幅度都带着忿忿的不满。  
“…小胜。”李承协伸手摸到桌子上男孩平日学习用的直尺。  
“要试试看吗。”  
“用尺子惩罚我。”  
“…哥哥怎么这么骚，竟然主动要求我用东西打你的屁股。”  
“因为…嗯嗯…被小胜打屁股的话，应该会很刺激吧……呀！”  
尺面落下在男人臀肉上留下血红的印，柳会胜的力气大了些，听到尺肉相接的声音时连自己也吓了一跳。可是他实在嫉妒的要发狂了，他怨恨男人勾引他又和父亲恩爱如常，既与他提前相遇又投入他人怀抱。男人在他面前和别人接吻做爱，从前之后，肆无忌惮。  
李承协尖叫着，肚子被男孩一下一下戳出可怜又夸张的凸起。柳会胜的性爱太用力了，几乎要把他整个人都贯穿，从青白的皮肤下显出龟头的轮廓。屁股上一道一道全是尺子抽打的印，每一次的疼痛都让他不自主地收缩后穴挤压侵入，于是身后的人便又更用力的穿透他的身体。  
“不要…不要打了…啊呀…！”  
平日里只是用来被当作学习工具的尺子当然是不适合鞭打臀部的，可是此时正是因为它的不适合才变得更适合。男孩以后再用到尺子的时候都会想起来这个晚上吧，说不定又会因为青春期而轻而易举地充血勃起，于是忍到放学就急火火地跑回家拽着男人一次又一次地偷情谈性。  
是我弄脏了他的尺子。  
李承协想着，伸手去摸腹部的凸起，喃喃说着摸到小胜了这样激人的荒唐话，叫身后的人听到又揪着他的头发撞击，狂喜的眼泪流到下巴和口水混在一起。  
他享受性爱，于是也享受这段暴力又畸形的性爱。血和泪淌下奔进夜里，沾满他体液的口红扔在桌上和浸了学生人汗水的笔杆横在一起，在他面前交织又缠绵，互相肮脏自我。  
李承协扭过去，腰绷得紧紧的和柳会胜交换一个咸腥的吻，在少年人身上种下殷红花朵。  
“妈咪。”柳会胜说。  
“不能忘掉和我做爱的感觉。”

“早安，父亲。”  
“早安。”  
柳会胜道过早安正欲离开，转身又被父亲叫住。  
“会胜啊，交了女朋友吗？”  
“啊？”  
父亲正在吃早餐，单面煎好的流心蛋划开流出半稠的内黄，长条培根煎的脂肪焦黄，表面横流过一道黏糊糊的蛋液。  
“你的脖子。”  
“啊…是蚊虫叮咬，父亲。”柳会胜伸手摸到脖子上的印记，撒了个谎。  
“是吗。”父亲切开盘中的食物，银叉优雅放入口中咀嚼。  
“注意防范。”

“哈…。”柳会胜从男人身上滚下来，翻倒在床上。  
李承协爬过去，后穴仍向外淌着精液和水，凑近了要在他胸颈处种吻。柳会胜挡住他，指尖顺势探进嘴里和李承协的舌头交缠。光影透过唇间指缝，分不清是谁在玩弄谁。  
“父亲说…”  
“嗯？”  
“说让我注意防范呢。”  
“防范什么。”李承协把手指吐出来，钻到下面含他的性器。  
“……不知道。”  
反正不是蚊子吧。  
柳会胜看着天花板，伸手摁住男人的脑袋操控吞吐。精液射到李承协的脸上，那人又抹下来一指，伸到柳会胜嘴里，以牙还牙似的。  
他看着李承协，那人也看着他。  
柳会胜觉得自己看不清李承协，看不清他的脸，看不清他的眼神。一切清晰的随着那人背向光的那一刻模糊消失了，在阴影中溯洄流淌起来。  
“防范我吗。”  
那人逆着光，好像笑了起来。  
柳会胜好像看不清他们之间的关系了。

老头子突然说要家庭聚餐。  
三个人有什么可聚的。  
柳会胜看了一眼父亲，低头扒拉牛排和意面，酱汁加了罗勒和黑椒，是他喜欢的味道。只是此时他不太吃得下去，因为李承协坐在他的正对面。  
男人今天穿了银白绸缎制的衬衣，新剪好的头发抹了发胶固定起一半在耳后，露出晃动的银耳饰。  
吃个饭而已，至于打扮得这么正式吗。  
啧。柳会胜费了点力把肉块切割开来，觉得厨师是不是失手煎过头了。  
“小胜尝尝这个吧。”  
仆人送上白色的餐碟，李承协握着餐具，充满期待地看着他。  
“是我学做的布丁噢。”  
“可我不爱甜食…”  
“尝尝吧，毕竟是你妈咪的心意。”父亲突然开口。  
柳会胜扭头看老头子，老头子只不明地瞥了他一眼，手上刀叉的动作一下也没停地，发出金属与瓷碰撞的清脆声。  
“……好。”  
“小胜要好好品尝哦，吃完和我讲讲感受。”  
感受？什么感受？  
他只感受到李承协的脚尖伸过来，顺着他的小腿肆无忌惮地向上摸索。长方形的餐桌并不宽敞，于是男人轻而易举地就能蹭过他的大腿，用裸足隔着裤子的布料揉捏性器，把柔软的布料与休眠的肢体揉出波浪皱褶。  
又没有好好穿拖鞋吗…姐姐。  
柳会胜走神盯着盘中的布丁，乳黄的布丁颤巍巍晃动着，表面浇了白色的炼乳。微弱的快感带着眼神渐渐失了焦，奶白和乳黄模糊地混在一起，让人联想起床榻上的肉体。  
糟糕。  
…………  
“会胜。”  
柳会胜回神，抬头看到正用纸巾擦着嘴角的父亲，还有对面一副关心样子的李承协。男人的脚尖已经离开了他的下身，只留仍旧勃起着的性器证明刚才不是他的幻想。  
“你走神了。”  
“抱歉，父亲。”  
“布丁味道不好吗？”李承协向前探身担心地看着他，耳饰随着动作晃来晃去，“是不是最近太累了？要多注意休息啊。”  
“没有，布丁味道很好。”柳会胜笑笑。  
“谢谢妈咪。”

“……”  
“咔哒。”  
柳会胜靠在沙发上拿着书看，听到父亲房间沉寂过后的开门声，抬眼和从卧室出来的父亲恰好对视。  
“父亲要去出差吗？”柳会胜看见仆人快速上前为他更衣打理。  
“嗯。”  
“和你小协妈妈好好相处。”男人顿了一下又说道。  
“会的。”  
大门院门打开又关闭，门口汽车的声音渐渐走远。柳会胜抬起头，才发现自己的书拿反了。  
男孩自嘲似地笑笑，把书扔到一旁走到父亲卧室。门没有关上，大敞着好像是在欢迎来客的侵入，从门口看过去能看见凌乱床单上的两条小腿，纯洁漂亮又沾了色情体液。  
床上的男人刚过了性爱的余温好像在发呆，连清理都没来得及做。听到响声也只是扭过头来眼睛半睁着笑着，声音软软地开口，似撒娇又似勾引。  
“小胜，我好累呀。”  
“你父亲他，一点也没怜惜我呢。”粉红色的指尖在身上划动指着，不知道是真的展示伤痕还是炫耀性爱的战利品。  
“是呢。”  
父亲真是不负责的人啊，一点也不心疼自己的妻子。柳会胜这样想着，却也做了一样不心疼李承协的事情，手伸过去一把抓住脚踝拽向自己，空着的手三两下就把衣服解开扔到一边。  
那又怎样，我的妈咪，我的哥哥，我的如妖精一般美好的姐姐，就算累死掉也理应死在他勾引的男人身下，用阴茎堵住身上能使用的所有孔洞，拿新鲜的粘稠的精液喂饱嗷嗷待哺的小嘴。我的神祇，与黑暗与光伴生的我恨的我爱的人，恶淫和美洁的化身。 走进我的视线范围内时就做好诱惑我和我做爱的准备了，所以只是趴着也像是已经把屁股撅好等着人来操的样子。  
“妈咪。”  
“我好恨你。”柳会胜吻着他，手指伸到后面掏父亲留在里面的精液。  
“可我只爱你。”李承协眯着眼睛看着他，不知道话里几分真假。  
柳会胜无言，动作越发狠戾，伸手拿皮带把狡猾的男人双手缚住，盯着他在自己的操弄下依赖快感。  
“哥哥对很多人都这样说过吧？真的是很有用的话呢，就算明知是骗人的我也依旧相信了你。”  
“但是仅仅是肉体依恋肉体也好，哥哥…会爱上和我做爱的感觉吧？”  
会爱上我的吧？  
柳会胜知道，但他也不知道。手指抽出来将阴茎替换着插进去，男人便哼哼唧唧地叫得更大声，眼神飘忽迷离似乎真的坠入快感的漩涡里。但是柳会胜知道他没有，或者说眼前的男人根本不会。他的每一次性爱都是布好的棋，身体就算快乐的浑身发抖脑袋也依旧是清醒的，所以愚蠢的男人们才会被他耍的团团转。  
“妈咪知道十年前的李宅失火案吧？”  
那人收回了眼神，玩味地盯着他。  
“我听到了一些有趣的事情。”他慢慢讲着，交合处的速度也慢下来，“是拜托有关系的人查的…为什么这样做呢，大概是因为太爱妈咪了，所以疯狂地对这样一个人的过去感到好奇……”

因为是父亲和并不爱着的女人生下的孩子，所以疯子一般的男人把他当作性奴培养长大。作为宅子里见不得光的少爷的十几年间，没有一天是不被性爱与精液洗脑的度过着。  
然后在十五岁的某一天，被自己亲生父亲当作精盆的男孩明白了仇恨。  
他用两年的时间策划了掀翻整个房子乃至家族企业的复仇，以父亲赋予他的除了生命之外仅有的东西——美色与勾引男人的本事作为积累力量的本钱默默发展着。  
男孩十七岁的最后一天，失火与破产同时成为了父亲生命的结局。橙红的火光照亮了整个府邸的夜空，也照亮了在远处静静看着的复仇完成的他的脸。  
“从此以后我继续下去的生命也会被这样照亮吗？”  
李承协很清楚，自己再也不会被光眷顾了。

“依靠之前的人脉，男孩有了新的又好像不变的生活…游走在男人们之间的暗处里，玩弄着迷昏了头的男人们的金钱、感情还有与男性亲属的关系。”  
“……最终他盯上了喜好性爱的柳家的老头子，还有对自己父亲尊敬又不屑的他的儿子。”  
阴茎缓慢抽出来，又猛的撞回去。柳会胜的叙述停了下来，房间里只剩下人的呼吸和体液胶着的声音。  
啪——啪——啪——  
“很棒的故事。”李承协伸手鼓了几下掌，眼睛因为笑容眯了起来，像弦月一般。  
柳会胜盯着他：“是吗。”  
“那么你觉得……”男人捧住他的脸，“接下来他会怎样摆弄这样一对父子的关系呢。”

柳会胜并没有回答他，回应李承协的只有沉默和重新变得猛烈的性事。  
他回到自己的房间思考，思考李承协到来后甚至于到来之前所做的一切，思考这些行动对三人关系的改变。占有欲畸形生长出枝蔓叶片，蓬勃牵引几个月前还对父亲的性事不屑厌恶的未成年在性爱方面高速成长。  
柳会胜想起父亲离开之前的眼神。  
好像是故意瞥了他一眼一样。  
“老头…你是知道的吧？”随手把喝尽的汽水罐子捏瘪投进垃圾桶，柳会胜喃喃道。

父亲出差回来后的某天晚上把柳会胜叫进了书房。  
“找我有什么事吗，父亲。”柳会胜站在书桌前趁父亲的椅子背对着他时打量屋内藏品和装潢，男人的审美很好，整间书房充实典雅却不拥挤累赘。  
父亲把椅子转回来，在桌上放了支口红。  
柳会胜看得真切，那是李承协那天晚上找他时用的那支。虽然早就想到会被发现，但柳会胜还是因为当面揭穿产生的心虚而肢体僵硬。  
“喜欢你小协妈妈吗？”  
“我们…我们关系融洽。”他紧巴巴地开口。  
面前的男人抬眼看他：“你在床上也是这样介绍你们之间关系的吗？”  
“……”柳会胜僵硬的嘴张了张，没说出话来。  
死老头。  
真不给面子。  
“你怎么想？”  
“什么怎么想…”  
“当然是对于这个婊子。”  
“…他乐意当的话，自己送上来的总不能放过吧。”  
柳会胜看见他父亲笑了，这实在有些意外。  
“你说的对，是他自己乐意的。”

清醒…清醒是什么样子的？  
李承协想不起来了，在柳会胜将那管不明的药水打进自己的身体之后。  
房子里的两名男性罕见地在行动上达成一致，虽然各自所需不同，但能合作达到目的就够了。聪明过头的男人终于被自己的聪明误了头，昏迷过去后再次醒来便是被脚链禁锢在房间里，面临被男孩用药物控制意识的未来。  
男性们当然不会简单的放过他，狡猾多时的尤物失去神智在自己面前发着情，怎么能忍受得了呢？于是李承协被父子在床边摆成跪趴的样子，随便扩张几下便就着泛滥的淫水撞了进去。  
小穴被儿子的阴茎进出着，嘴巴也被那男孩的父亲使用着，脑袋在药物的作用下变得浑沌，肉体被快感和体液弄得泥泞。  
前后的阴茎突然都拔了出来，失去神智后脑中只有性爱的李承协迷茫又疑惑地抬起头，下一刻脑袋又被替换到面前的柳会胜按住往嘴里塞进自己的阴茎。  
“妈咪还记得吧？你第一次尝到小胜的阴茎就是用前面的嘴巴，那之后我就忘不掉了，妈咪舔舐含住我的肉棒的样子实在很漂亮。你还说自己早就想着我的肉棒了，现在好了，以后妈咪每天都可以吃到了呢。”  
李承协嘴里塞着阴茎呜呜不清地叫着，男孩宣泄淫欲的话语像是某种催情的药引，口水流满了整根柱体，淅淅沥沥沾到下巴和柳会胜的阴毛上。  
男人的头发又长了，柔软地搭在耳尖后颈上，随着吞吐的动作摆动着。发丝垂下来蹭过性器附近的皮肤，柳会胜看得心痒痒，抓住他的头发将阴茎用力抵入喉管。李承协的眼泪随着动作冒出来，不知道是因为咽喉挤入性器的不适还是头发被抓的疼痛。  
“你们磨合的倒是默契。”旁观的父亲笑了一声，眼前的活春宫他看得刺激，扶着阴茎上前挺入因为跪趴的姿势而暴露的冒着水的后穴。  
“唔唔唔……”李承协后背因为突然的进入而不受控制地弓起，脊骨从极薄的皮肤下面鼓起来。又因为后臀的受力身体向前倾去，咽部柳会胜的性器埋入的更深，几乎要进到痉挛的食道中去。  
“哈啊…妈咪，真的很会吸呢。”更深的进入带来的是剧烈的吞咽反应，咽部算不上柔软却充满弹性的肉壁在外来物的刺激下疯狂地挤压着龟头和阴茎前半部分的柱体，突然巨大化的快感让柳会胜不禁舒爽出声。  
“要是使用多了，这里会不会也变成可以产生快感的性器官呢？”空出来的手半圈住男人的脖子轻轻用力，略微窒息的感觉让李承协产生了被性虐的快感，眼睛在混乱的感觉下翻起白眼。  
“你小协妈妈后面吸的也很用力呢。”父亲一手按住李承协腰窝，另一只手下伸抚慰着他粉红的性器。柳会胜巨大的阴茎自然遗传自他的父亲，尽管父亲长度没有那么过分，但惊人的直径依旧将嫩红的穴口完全撑开到一点褶皱都看不见，“小穴好可怜，被撑得完全打开了。”  
男人故意用力地撞着，每次动作都将李承协撞得向前趴去，于是柳会胜的阴茎就一次一次进入的更深，几乎真的把咽喉当作另一个肉穴来抽插了。  
“…不愧是父亲，真会玩…噢…”不断的深喉让柳会胜舒服地眯起了眼，不用费力就能获得一阵一阵袭来的快感。  
李承协胯部痉挛起来，是将要高潮的前兆，然而父子两人并不会简单的放过他。铃口被父亲的拇指压住不许射精，柳会胜抚摸他黑发的动作似乎带着怜爱，可嘴里说的话却充满性的恶趣味：“妈咪乖，要和我们一起才行噢。”  
男人们最终一起高潮了，李承协的身体就像身下被自己弄脏的床单一样被父亲和儿子的精液搅乱得一塌糊涂，半透明半米白的黏液从头发和睫毛滴落到鼻尖上，再被柳会胜用手指抹到脸颊上。被撑开的小穴可怜地合不拢穴口，留在体内的精液混着分泌的淫水从中间的小缝中淌出来流了半边大腿。  
父亲出去了，他对善后工作毫无兴趣。三个人一起做也只是寻一时刺激，从李承协认为自己比他们聪明开始，他就只想惩罚完这个自不量力的婊子然后一脚踢开。  
“妈咪…累了吧？”柳会胜蹲下来，擦掉李承协脸上沾到眼睛附近的体液，“毕竟同时被我们玩了很久呢。”  
“但是，”男孩的声音变得冷漠起来，“妈咪还没有和我单独做呢。”  
他将男人抱起来朝浴室走去：“不过没关系，以后小胜有很多机会可以跟你在一起了…”

“会胜，跟你介绍一下，这是——，搬过来跟我一起住了。”父亲搂着一名颇为美艳的女人向柳会胜介绍新到来的伴侣。  
“您好。”柳会胜冲那人微笑。  
“你好，会胜。我们好好相处吧。”

“父亲他又有了新的妻子呢。”针管扎入瓶口抽取药水，男孩低头熟练操作着手中的针剂。尽管并没有人回应自己的话，但他仍然自顾自地说着。  
“但是我没有叫那个人妈咪啦…你放心。”  
柳会胜拿着注射器走到床前，床上的男人身体无规律地颤抖着，是药物滥用的后遗症。右脚用铁链拴到了床脚，感受到柳会胜的接近也只是用失了焦的双眼无神地转过脸来看着他。  
“小，胜。”李承协张口喃喃地叫他。  
柳会胜似乎很满意地笑了，将针管扎进李承协的身体里，看着他在药水的作用下身体变得泛粉发烫。粉色的阴茎勃起从前端流出晶莹的水液，后穴连带着臀肉迅速被分泌的体液濡湿。  
李承协嘤嘤哼着喘着气，用脸去蹭柳会胜鼓起的裆部求欢。柳会胜蹲下来，痴怜地摸着失去神智的男人的脸。  
“妈咪，小胜的妈咪，永远只有你一个呢……”

完成于2020.12.24


End file.
